


Tage wie dieser

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine kann den Valentinstag nicht ausstehen, da Hogwarts an diesem Tag verrückt spielt. Aber vielleicht steht eine kleine Überraschung für sie bereit, die sie doch noch aufmuntert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tage wie dieser

**Author's Note:**

> Wichtelgeschichte für das Februarwichteln der Ravenclaws im HP-FC. Und gewidmet natürlich der Person, die sich diese Geschichte gewünscht hat :)

**Tage wie dieser**

Der 14. Februar war für Hermine Granger in den fünf Jahren, die sie nun schon Verwandlungslehrerin auf Hogwarts war, ein stetes Ärgernis gewesen. Sie unterrichtete gerne, die Arbeit mit den Kindern und Jugendlichen machte ihr größeren Spaß, als sie früher gedacht hätte, doch auch das sanftmütigste Wesen der Welt konnte zwischen seinem eigenen Wunsch, Stoff zu behandeln, und dem anderer Wesen, sich schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen und über parfümierte Briefchen auf rosa Papier zu giggeln, aufgerieben werden. Und Hermine hatte garantiert nicht das sanftmütigste Wesen der Welt, ja, sie war nicht einmal besonders geduldig, und schon gar nicht mit Unruhestiftern, die nicht darauf achteten, was sie taten, und damit andere Schüler in Gefahr brachten.

Schon ohne ein besonderes Ereignis wie Weihnachten oder Halloween fanden die Schüler genügend Möglichkeiten und Gelegenheiten, sich – besonders im Verwandlungsunterricht, wo viel praktisch gearbeitet wurde – abzulenken, manchmal mit unangenehmen und gefährlichen Konsequenzen. Hermine musste da nur an die Sache mit dem Jungen, der fast in einen Dachs verwandelt worden wäre, in ihrer eigenen Schulzeit denken. Aber heute würde es schlimmer werden... viel schlimmer. Schon jetzt saßen giggelnde Mädchen in Trauben an ihren Haustischen, und sobald die Post ankam, gäbe es für sie natürlich kein Halten mehr, sie würden diskutieren, von wem sie ihre Karten bekommen hatten und von wem nicht und was das vielleicht zu bedeuten hatte – und Hermine würde sich fragen, warum die Pubertät nicht einfach in drei Tagen abgehandelt sein konnte wie eine leichte Erkältung.

_Als ob sich dummes, schwärmerisches Verhalten auf die Pubertät beschränken würde_ , entgegnete die mahnende, selbstkritische Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und Hermine seufzte auf. Obwohl sie seit einigen Tagen versuchte, den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, konnte sie doch nicht leugnen, dass die Frage, ob sie heute auch etwas bekommen würde, sie mehr beschäftigte, als es ihr eigentlich recht war. 

„Erwarten Sie Post, Hermine?“ Minerva McGonagalls Stimme drang von der Seite auf sie ein, ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin hatte wohl ihre Nachdenklichkeit bemerkt, aber ihrem amüsierten Unterton nach den Grund dafür falsch gedeutet. „Eigentlich nur den Tagespropheten, wieso?“

Die Schulleiterin wusste, dass sie jeden Morgen die Zeitung bekam, natürlich, aber Hermine hatte gerade im Moment keine Lust, sich über ihr Liebesleben zu unterhalten – genauer gesagt hatte sie das Thema schon satt, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Doch ganz offensichtlich war Professor McGonagall viel zu neugierig, um auf ihren kleinen Wink einzugehen, das machte ihre Antwort deutlich. „Weil ich dachte, dass jemand wie Sie, der in letzter Zeit die Wochenenden so oft außerhalb des Schlosses verbringt, vielleicht auch Valentinstagskarten bekommen würde.“

Hermine griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und trank einen großen Schluck, um in ihrem Schutz ungesehen die Augen verdrehen zu können, bevor sie sich wieder Professor McGonagall zuwandte und mit einem Schulterzucken bemerkte: „Vielleicht möchte James mir zeigen, wie toll er schreiben und basteln kann, und schickt mir eine Karte?“

„Und abgesehen von James?“ McGonagall betrachtete sie zweifelnd – sehr zweifelnd – und Hermine zwang sich, zu grinsen, eine Leichtigkeit in ihre Stimme zu legen, die sie eigentlich nicht empfand. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber wenn Sie schon so engagiert fragen – wenn Sie Kenntnis über geheime Verehrer meiner Person haben, dann wäre jetzt der richtige Augenblick, ihre Identität zu enthüllen, bevor mich ihre Briefe erreichen...“

Die Schulleiterin kicherte mädchenhaft, schüttelte aber den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem eigenen Frühstück zu, während die ersten Posteulen durch die Große Halle fegten, mit ihrem Flügelschlagen und ihrem Geschrei für Lärm sorgten. Hermine konzentrierte sich trotzdem angestrengt auf ihre Tasse, goss frischen, duftenden Kaffee aus der großen Kanne vor ihr ein, fügte Milch und Zucker hinzu und hob nicht ein Mal den Blick, während sie umrührte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Professor McGonagall sie trotz ihres abweisenden Verhaltens noch immer beobachtete, und wenn sie sich jetzt nach einem Brief umsah wie ein liebestoller Teenager, würde das die Neugier der Direktorin nur anstacheln. Schon seit Hermine sich von Ron getrennt hatte – und das war mittlerweile einige Jahre her – interessierte McGonagall sich für ihr Privatleben, und obwohl sie sicher war, dass die Neugier der älteren Frau nur ehrlicher Sorge um sie entsprang, fand sie sie manchmal trotzdem ausgesprochen anstrengend. Besonders jetzt, wo diese Neugier auch einen realen Grund hatte. Einen realen, gutaussehenden und charmanten Grund.

Ein hübscher, brauner Waldkauz landete elegant neben ihrem Teller und streckte ihr ein Bein mit einem Beutel hin, in den Hermine fünf Knuts einwarf, bevor der Vogel ihr erlaubte, ihren Tagespropheten zu nehmen und sich raschelnd wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Während im Rest der Großen Halle das Gegiggel und Gelächter zunahm, vertiefte sich Hermine in einen Artikel über die eben beginnende Internationale Magierkonferenz und versuchte, den Stich der Enttäuschung tief in ihr zu ignorieren.

 

Einige Stunden später, als Hermine, beladen mit einem Stapel Pergamentrollen – Aufsätze der Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw – in ihr Büro zurückkehrte, war sie einfach nur noch erleichtert, dass sie an diesem Abend keine Aufsicht hatte. Massen an knutschenden Pärchen aus kleinen Mauernischen zu ziehen war das Letzte, was sie am Abend des 14. Februars tun wollte, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, aus was ihre Ersatzbeschäftigung bestehen könnte. Vielleicht ein Glas Wein und ein gutes Buch?

„Hermine?“

Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie die Aufsätze fallen ließ, mit leisem Rascheln schlugen sie auf dem Boden auf und Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den blonden Mann im schwarzen Mantel, der an ihrem Kamin stand und sich die Hände wärmte. „Was, bei Merlin, machst du denn hier?“

Draco Malfoy wandte sich mit einem Lächeln um und trat auf sie zu, um ihr beim Aufsammeln der Pergamentrollen zu helfen. „Auf dich warten, natürlich.“

Man musste ihr ihre Verwirrung angesehen haben, denn er lachte leise auf, ein Geräusch, das den Teil ihres Inneren, in dem bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch die Enttäuschung gesessen hatte, augenblicklich erwärmte. „Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass das, was er trug, kein Zaubererumhang war, sondern ein schlichter, schwarzer Muggelmantel und eine Jeans. „Einen Ausflug?“

„Ja.“ Hermine verdrehte die Augen, doch seinem geheimnisvollen Lächeln nach zu urteilen hatte er nicht vor, ihr zu verraten, wohin es ging, sondern viel Spaß daran, sie zappeln zu lassen. Viel zu viel. 

Nachdem sie beide die Pergamentrollen auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatten, wollte Hermine bereits in Richtung Tür gehen, doch Draco fing sie mit seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter ab, bevor sie mehr als einen Schritt gemacht hatte, und führte sie stattdessen in die Richtung ihrer privaten Räumlichkeiten. „Nicht so schnell, Hermine... ich fürchte, du bist noch ein wenig unpassend gekleidet.“

Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte sie diesen Satz für eine Beleidigung gehalten, doch jetzt war er nur noch ein sanfter Hinweis, und noch dazu einer, der mit einem amüsierten Unterton abgegeben wurde. Sie lächelte. „Ach? Und was ist der Dresscode, der für den heutigen Abend erwartet wird?“

„Du wirst schon sehen“, murmelte er, bevor er die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer öffnete und ihr mit einer galanten Verbeugung bedeutete, hindurchzugehen, selbst aber im Büro zurückblieb. 

Hermine warf einen kurzen, suchenden Blick durch ihr Wohnzimmer, fragte sich, was hier auf sie wartete, bevor sie das Paket entdeckte, das jemand bedachtsam auf ihrem kleinen Kaffeetischchen drapiert hatte.

„Draco...“, murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sie sich ein wenig vorkam wie Cinderella auf dem Weg zu ihrem ersten Ball – ein erstaunlich angenehmes Gefühl, auch wenn ihr Kopf vehement widersprach und den Gedanken für lächerlich hielt. Doch trotz allem, was ihr Verstand vorbringen konnte, zog das Paket sie fast magisch an, und wenn nicht die Größe dagegen gesprochen hätte, hätte sie mit einem Ballkleid mit Reifrock gerechnet und einer Karte, auf der „Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo“ stand.

Ihre Vermutung erwies sich als nicht so falsch, wie sie gedacht hatte, denn als sie das braune Papier abtastete, erfühlte sie etwas Weiches darunter und schließlich kamen eine hübsche, blaugrüne Bluse und eine Jeans zum Vorschein. Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine die Kleidungsstücke, sie waren schlicht und elegant, was ganz ihrem Stil entsprach, doch merkte man dem Stoff und der Verarbeitung an, dass sie nicht billig gewesen waren – Draco schien sich sichtlich Gedanken gemacht zu haben, doch was er vorhatte... Hermine wusste es nicht. Er hatte Muggelkleidung gekauft – und dabei überraschend viel Geschmack für einen reinblütigen Zauberer bewiesen – und trug auch selbst solche, also hatte er wohl einen Ausflug im Sinn, aber wohin...?

Der Gedanke beschäftigte Hermine während ihres ganzen Weges hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, während sie sich umzug und feststellte, dass die neuen Sachen wie angegossen passten, während sie ihre Haare bändigte, sich schminkte, nach passenden Schuhen suchte, aber es gelang ihr nicht, zu einer befriedigenden Lösung zu kommen. Natürlich, es war Valentinstag, deswegen wollte er sie wahrscheinlich an irgendeinen romantischen Ort in der Winkelgasse ausführen, aber besonders viele Möglichkeiten fielen ihr nicht ein... und weswegen hatte er dann Muggelkleidung gekauft? Hermine konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er den Abend nicht in der magischen Welt verbringen wollte.

Sie überlegte selbst noch, als sie wieder in ihr Büro trat, wo Draco in derselben Position wie eben vor dem Kamin wartete, sich aber, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, ihr zuwandte und lächelte. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus.“

„Das hoffe ich doch, nachdem du mich ja eingekleidet hast.“ Es hätte ein Scherz sein sollen, und doch merkte sie, dass sich ein ungeduldiger Ton in ihre Stimme geschlichen hatte – das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, wo es hingehen sollte, begann, an ihrer Geduld zu zerren, obwohl Draco sie nur überraschen wollte. Auch er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass etwas anders an ihr war, denn während er ihr in ihren Mantel half – wie der Wunsch, sie ständig einzuladen, ein Relikt seiner Erziehung als reinblütiger Zauberer – wisperte er leise in ihr Ohr: „Es wird dir gefallen, das verspreche ich dir.“

Wenn Hermine daran zurückdachte, wie ihr Verhältnis noch vor wenigen Jahren gewesen war, dann war es sehr merkwürdig, diesen Satz aus seinem Mund zu hören, und noch merkwürdiger, dass er sie wirklich beruhigte. Die Neugier war noch immer da, aber sie war eben nur noch Neugier und Spannung und kein Unbehagen mehr.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht.“ Sie lächelte und es fiel ihr nicht schwer, denn sie meinte ihre Worte ernst und der kleine, harte Klumpen der Enttäuschung tief in ihr schmolz dahin, als Draco ihr seinen Arm anbot und sie aus ihrem Büro führte. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass er sie am Valentinstag alleine mit einem Buch in ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten sitzen lassen würde? Im Nachhinein konnte sie es selbst kaum noch glauben, doch am Morgen hatte der Gedanke so überwältigend gewirkt, so realistisch, nachdem sie keine Karte, keine Einladung, gar nichts bekommen hatte. 

Innerlich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie und Draco waren sich schon vor so langer Zeit zum ersten Mal begegnet, doch wirklich kennen gelernt hatten sie sich erst vor einigen Monaten, auf einem dieser fürchterlich langweiligen Empfänge des Minsteriums, zu denen Harry sie immer einlud – damit er und Ron den Geiern nicht alleine gegenübertreten mussten, wie er immer zu sagen pflegte.

Auch Draco war dort gewesen, und sie waren an der Sektbar ins Gespräch gekommen, wie, konnte Hermine gar nicht mehr genau sagen – doch die Veränderung an ihm hatte sie augenblicklich interessiert und fasziniert. Und irgendwann war daraus mehr geworden als bloße Neugier, doch sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, zumindest nicht bewusst, dass Draco – frisch geschieden von seiner Frau Astoria – ihre Gefühle erwidern würde. Aber das hier... diese Einladung... sprach eine andere Sprache, und während sie durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die kalten Ländereien traten, fiel es ihr nicht schwer, fröhlich zu lächlen und zu plaudern – eher war es eine Herausforderung für sie, nicht wie eine verliebte Idiotin zu grinsen.

Eis knirschte unter ihren Füßen, der letzte Schneefall war schon einige Tage her und die früher sanften Flocken hatte Zeit gehabt, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade zu einem festen, rutschigen Untergrund zu werden. Ein paar Mal wäre Hermine fast gestrauchelt, doch Draco gelang es immer, sie rechtzeitig abzufangen, und beide konnten sie gemeinsam darüber lachen.

Ihr Atem kondensierte in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihren Mündern, während sie sprachen, die Nacht war klar, über ihnen strahlten die Sterne, auch wenn der Mond noch nicht aufgegangen war, und gerade als die Kälte begann, sich unter Hermines dicken Mantel zu fressen, erreichten sie die Grenze von Hogwarts Ländereien – und damit auch das Ende des Apparierschutzes, der das Schloss umgab. Draco legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte. „Bereit?“

Für einen Moment erschrak sie über die plötzliche Nähe, doch dann fühlte sich seine Umarmung überraschend angenehm an, und Hermine nickte. Schon einen Moment später fühlte sie das charakteristische Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und die Apparation riss sie gemeinsam mit Draco an ihrer Seite fort.

Für einen Augenblick sah sie die Winkelgasse um sich herum aufblitzen, doch fast augenblicklich wurde sie weitergetragen, bis sie an ihrem nächsten, endgültigen Halt ankamen, einer kleinen Ecke in einem offensichtlich magischen Gasthaus, aus der Draco sie mit einem Lächeln und einer angedeuteten Verbeugung herausbat. „Nach dir.“

Hermines Augen sogen gierig die Umgebung ein, der Ort wirkte zwar nicht schäbig, aber auch nicht besonders elegant, die Einrichtung war schlicht und erinnerte sie ein wenig an den Tropfenden Kessel in London. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, sich nicht in der Winkelgasse zu befinden, denn irgend etwas an dem Gemurmel der anderen Gäste kam ihr merkwürdig und ungewohnt vor und sie hatte bei all ihren Streifzügen durch das magische London noch nie ein Gebäude gesehen, das dieses Gasthaus beherbergen konnte.

Gemeinsam mit Draco schlängelte Hermine sich durch die wenigen Gäste hindurch, und als eine junge Frau sie versehentlich anrempelte und sich mit „Pardon, Madame“ entschuldigte, hatte sie zumindest eine vage Vorstellung davon, wohin Draco sie entführt hatte. „Frankreich?“

„Möglich“, entgegnete er mit einem neckenden Unterton und Hermine lachte auf, als sie in eine schmale, gepflasterte Straße hinaustraten, die noch den alten Charme der vorletzten Jahrhundertwende verbreitete. In einiger Entfernung, über den Häusern, konnte Hermine das blendend weiße, beleuchtete Dach der Basilika Sacré-Coeur erkennen und sie spürte, wie sie zu strahlen begann. „Paris?“

„Es hätte wohl keinen Zweck, das zu leugnen.“ Draco bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an, und obwohl hier kein Schnee lag, fühlte es sich angenehm an, ihn zu nehmen, während sie ein wenig durch die Gassen spazierten. Obwohl Montmartre ein Touristenmagnet war – und am 14. Februar besonders, immerhin wurde Paris weit und breit als die romantischste Stadt der Welt angepriesen – waren die Straßen in diesem Teil des Viertels überraschend leer und sie konnten gemütlich an den Schaufenstern entlangschländern. Bistros und kleine Restaurants wechselten sich mit Galerien und Buchgeschäften ab, und gerade als Hermine an einem der letzten vorbeigehen wollte, einem besonders schmalen Exemplar, dessen Schaufenster so vollgestopft war mit Bänden und Folianten, dass kaum mehr Licht in den Ausstellungsraum dahinter gelangen konnte, bog Draco ab und trat durch die niedrige Glastür ins Innere.

Hermine folgte ihm und bemerkte, dass der Eindruck von Außen sich auch im Inneren des Ladens fortsetzte, Bücher stapelten sich in schmalen Gängen, durch die sie kaum hindurchpasste, bis zur Decke, doch sie war überrascht festzustellen, dass es sich um Muggelbücher handelte, manche zwar schon fast antiquarisch, andere wiederum neu – aber trotzdem. Muggelbücher. Damit hätte sie trotz allem, was sie bis jetzt an Neuem über Draco herausgefunden hatte, nicht gerechnet – und die nächste Überraschung erlebte sie, als sie sich umdrehte und bemerkte, dass ihr Begleiter fröhlich mit dem Besitzer plauderte. Sein Französisch war gut, besser als ihres, und als sie mit einem Lächeln wieder zu ihm trat, begrüßte der Besitzer des Ladens auch sie herzlich auf Englisch, allerdings mit recht starkem Akzent und strahlte sie an. „Ich sehe, Sie sind die Freundin von Mr Malfoy.“

Hermine wusste nicht, ob seine Verwendung des Artikels ein Fehler oder Absicht war, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte, auch, als Draco keine Anstalten machte, das Missverständnis zu korrigieren. „Möchten Sie sich ein wenig umsehen?“

„Gerne.“ Hermine wusste, dass sie Büchern nicht widerstehen konnte, und dieser Laden hier versprach einige vielversprechende Entdeckungen mit seinen ungeordneten, vollgestoften Regalreihen und den kleinen Bücherstapeln, die sich dazwischen eingeschlichen hatten, denn sie konnte zwischen den französischen auch viele englische Werke entdecken. Auch Draco schien sich nicht zu langweilen, zuerst verbrachte er seine Zeit damit, mit dem alten Besitzer zu sprechen und danach sah er sich ebenfalls einige Bücher an. Mit Überraschung bemerkte Hermine, dass er viele Bücher zur Muggelgeschichte musterte und aufschlug, sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass er nach seinem Abschluss auf Hogwarts magische Geschichte studiert hatte, aber nicht, dass er auch Interesse für den nicht-magischen Zweig der Wissenschaft empfand.

Doch nach einiger Zeit meldete sich bei Hermine trotz all der interessanten Bücher, die sie gefunden hatte, der Hunger, denn die Zeit des Abendessens in der Großen Halle war schon längst vergangen, allerdings nahm sie sich fest vor, am nächsten Wochenende mit Muggelgeld hierher zurückzukehren und einige Einkäufe zu tätigen. „Draco?“

„Ja?“ Er lächelte, ein Ausdruck, der sie auf seinem Gesicht immer wieder zu faszinieren vermochte und nichts mit dem hämischen Grinsen zu tun hatte, das sie so oft von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Wollen wir weitergehen?“

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan... hast du vielleicht Hunger? Ich kenne ein ausgezeichnetes kleines Bistro in der Nähe...“

Nach dem Erlebnis mit dem Buchgeschäft hatte Hermine keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ihr Begleiter sich in Paris weit besser auskannte als sie selbst, und so saßen sie sich wenige Minuten später an einem runden Tisch etwas abseits von den anderen Gästen gegenüber, während der Kellner gerade die Kerze zwischen ihnen anzündete.

Hermine strahlte, das konnte sie selbst spüren, bis jetzt hatte sie diesen Abend einfach wundervoll gefunden. Draco war es einfach gelungen, ihren Geschmack zu treffen und auch das kleine Restaurant, in dem sie sich jetzt aufhielten, gefiel ihr. Es war sehr französisch, aber nicht auf jene Art und Weise, die bewusst für Touristen aufgesetzt wurde, und nicht zu fein, sodass sie keine Angst haben musste, einen Skandal zu verursachen, weil sie gerade die falsche Gabel benutzte.

„Du siehst wunderbar aus.“ Wieder lächelte Draco sie an, diesmal über den Tisch hinweg, und auch in seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln, Freude darüber, dass es ihm gelungen war, sie zu überraschen.

„Danke.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann nahm Hermine den Gedanken wieder auf, der ihr schon im Buchladen gekommen war und der dort von der Begeisterung über verstaubte Bände verdrängt worden war. „Woher kennst du Paris eigentlich so gut? Ich meine, es kommt mir nicht so vor, als ob du nur ein paar Mal als Tourist hier gewesen wärst...“

„Zwei Auslandssemester an der hiesigen Universität... und hier in Paris mischen sich Muggel und Zauberer viel mehr als in Großbritannien. Es gibt auch kein wirkliches Viertel wie um die Winkelgasse, in dem man alles bekommt, was man benötigt, sondern viele kleine, über die Stadt verteilte Läden und Geschäfte, verborgen natürlich. Aber wenn man an einem interessanten Muggelschaufenster vorbeigeht, wird man eben auch neugierig.“

Hermine lachte. „Das eben war nicht gerade das interessanteste Schaufenster, das ich mir vorstellen kann.“

„Ja. Aber vielleicht hat mich genau das an Jacques' Laden interessiert.“ Draco lächelte und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, den sie gemeinsam mit dem speziellen Valentinsmenü für Zwei, das auf der Kreidetafel vor der Tür des Bistros ausgeschrieben war, bestellt hatten. „Und er führt einige sehr interessante historische Werke.“

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, der ihre Worte hören konnte. „Muggelhistorische Werke. Ich wusste ja, dass du dich für Zaubereigeschichte interessierst – auch wenn mich das nach Professor Binns Unterricht sehr überrascht hat – aber...“ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, wollte nicht aussprechen, was ihr eigentlich durch den Kopf gegangen war, weil es ungerecht und voller alter Vorurteile gewesen wäre, doch Draco schien es trotzdem zu hören und seufzte leise auf.

„Wenn deine Eltern – deine Familie – alle deine Freunde und Bekannte dir Tag für Tag, Jahr für Jahr erzählen würden, wie minderwärtig und verachtenswert Muggel doch sind... würdest du das nicht irgendwann mit eigenen Augen sehen wollen?“ Sein Blick wanderte für einen Moment in weite Ferne, bevor er wieder zu Hermine zurückkehrte, sie mit einer Eindringlichkeit musterte, die jede Lüge von vornherein ausschloss. „Und dann überleg dir, was ich gefunden habe, als ich endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, frei zu entscheiden und zu wählen... denn als Jugendlicher hatte ich nicht den Mut dazu.“

Hermine nickte nur, beeindruckt von seiner Ehrlichkeit – viele der Gryffindors, die sie kannte und gekannt hatte, hätten nicht den Mut gehabt einzugestehen, dass sie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass ihre Denkweisen und Ansichten vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt worden waren... und Draco Malfoy hatte es gerade getan, seinen Stolz geschluckt und zugegeben, dass er im Unrecht gewesen war. Aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus drückte sie seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, und er zog sie nicht zurück, sondern lächelte nur und streichelte vorsichtig ihre Finger, ein Gefühl, das sie zwar schon kannte und sich doch immer wieder neu und faszinierend anfühlte.

Die Magie des Moments wurde erst aufgebrochen, als der Kellner ihnen die Suppe servierte und sie ihre Hände zwangsläufig für andere Dinge benutzen mussten, dafür nahm ihr Gespräch wieder an Intensität zu. Obwohl Hermine den Unterricht bei Professor Binns nie gemocht hatte, hatte sie sich doch in ihrer Freizeit gerne mit magischer Geschichte beschäftigt und so diskutierten sie angeregt über Dracos Abschlussarbeit an der Universität von London, in der er Muggelquellen und Bücher mit Ereignissen in der magischen Geschichte verglich und daraus Rückschlüsse zog.

„Warum hast du nicht weiter geforscht?“, fragte sie ihn über die Käseplatte hinweg, mittlerweile fühlte sie sich so vollgestopft, dass sie von den verschiedenen Sorten nur noch naschen konnte. „Ich habe deine Arbeit gelesen – aus purer Neugier – und sie war wirklich gut... du hättest vielleicht sogar einen Professorenposten bekommen können.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss zugeben, die Versuchung war groß – aber du kennst Kingsley Shacklebolt und weißt, wie überzeugend er sein kann, wenn er etwas wirklich möchte... und mich wollte er unbedingt für die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit.“

Hermine lachte, auch sie hatte nach ihrem Abschluss ein ähnliches Problem gehabt, nur dass sie sich zwischen dem Zaubereiminister und Minerva McGonagall gefühlt hatte wie zwischen Hammer und Amboss. „Eigentlich Glück, dass er es geschafft hat, dich zu rekrutieren.“

Nachdenklich legte Draco den Kopf schief. „Wieso?“

„Weil ich sonst wahrscheinlich nie herausgefunden hätte, dass du eigentlich ein anständiger Kerl bist.“

Eigentlich hatte Hermine ein Lachen erwartet, doch der zärtliche Blick, den sie als Antwort bekam, war viel, viel besser als das. „Und ich hätte nie herausgefunden, dass du eine wunderbare und interessante Frau bist.“

Seit Jahren hatte Hermine gedacht, dass sie eigentlich aus dem Alter des Errötens heraus war, doch Dracos Worte, deren Ehrlichkeit sie spüren konnte, belehrten sie eines Besseren und die einzige Antwort, die ihr im Moment einfiel, war „Danke.“

In dem Moment der Stille, der darauf folgte, wurde die Käseplatte von dem Kellner abgeräumt, und als sie den Tisch wieder für sich hatten, lächelte Draco und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. „Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen... ich hätte da etwas für dich... oder für uns, besser gesagt.“

Er holte ein kleines, samtenes Kästchen wie von einem Juwelier aus seiner Tasche und legte es vor Hermine hin, die spürte, wie ihr Herz unkontrolliert zu pochen begann. War das wirklich das, wofür sie es hielt? Und war es dafür nicht noch ein wenig zu früh?

„Mach es auf.“ Spannung zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesicht ab, aber auch etwas, das sehr... slytherin aussah, und Hermine griff danach, spürte für einen Moment den weichen Stoff unter ihren Fingern, bevor sie es aufklappte und ihre Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten. „Ein Vorhängeschloss?“

Draco grinste wie die sprichwörtliche Katze von Cheshire. „Sieh es dir genauer an.“

Hermine griff danach, zog es aus seiner Aussparung im Samt und drehte es zwischen den Fingern. Es war klein, fast filigran, und als sie es umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass in das goldene Metall Initialien eingraviert worden waren. H & D – Hermine und Draco.

Vorsichtig lächelte sie, allerdings war sie noch immer nicht ganz sicher, was sie mit dem Schloss und den beiden kleinen, dazugehörenden Schlüsseln anfangen sollte, denn Draco wirkte ausgesprochen amüsiert – wahrscheinlich darüber, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, das sie nicht wusste.

„Es ist ein Valentinstagsbrauch der Muggel aus Italien. Ein verliebtes Paar hängt ein Schloss an das Geländer einer Brücke, die ihm gefällt, und jeder von ihnen bekommt einen Schlüssel, um ihn ins Wasser zu werfen – und sich dabei etwas zu wünschen.“

Hermine strahlte, und nicht nur über den Gedanken, dass Draco gerade angedeutet hatte, sie wären ein Paar. „Das ist ein wirklich schöner Brauch... und bevor du fragst, nein, ich kannte ihn noch nicht.“

„Das achte Weltwunder“, murmelte Draco amüsiert und drückte ihre Hand noch ein Mal. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein Problem lösen... wir brauchen eine Brücke.“

 

Sie hatten bezahlt und waren hinunter an die Seine appariert, waren für eine Weile trotz der Kälte über die Île de la Cité spaziert und schließlich an ihrer Westspitze angelangt, von wo sie auf das kalte, graue Wasser hinunterblickten, in dem sich die Lichter der Stadt Paris spiegelten.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Draco nachdenklich und sah sich um. Gemauerte Stufen führten zum Wasser des Flusses hinunter, doch der kleine Park, dessen Bäume ohne ihre Blätter ein wenig traurig aussahen, wurde von einem metallenen Geländer umgeben. „Es ist zwar keine Brücke, aber...“

„Es ist perfekt.“ Hermine lächelte und holte das kleine, samtene Kästchen hervor, legten sie ihr Schloss um eine der Querstreben. Von rechts leuchteten die Lichter des Louvre zu ihnen hinüber und mit einem leisen Klicken rastete es ein, baumelte ein wenig verloren an dem Geländer, während Hermine und Draco gemeinsam an den Rand des Kais traten.

„Bereit?“, fragte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und sie griff nach seiner Hand, bevor sie nickte. Gleichzeitig warfen sie ihre Schlüssel ins Wasser, bevor sie sich einander zuwandten und sich küssten.


End file.
